<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meeting Mother by LilacCrocuta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451331">Meeting Mother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacCrocuta/pseuds/LilacCrocuta'>LilacCrocuta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Medieval Septiplier [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:22:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacCrocuta/pseuds/LilacCrocuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark receives a letter from his mother that she's coming to visit. Seán is nervous at the prospect of meeting her at last.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Medieval Septiplier [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meeting Mother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Well, it appears my mother is coming to visit us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seán immediately looked up at Mark from where he lay sprawled out on the bedspread, the ball he'd been lazily tossing up and catching now bouncing off of his chest and quietly thudding to the floor below. Nearby, the king was reading a letter one of their messenger falcons had flown in with, a pleased smile on his face as he neared the bottom of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Irishman gulped nervously, sitting up. "P-pardon--?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mark chuckled, briefly giving his lover an amused look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My mother," he explained slowly. "The woman who birthed me, is coming to this castle within the next two days." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunet flushed pink, but narrowly bit back a snarky retort as he glanced away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh. I-I see…" He'd hoped his voice didn't betray the nervous flutter silently tickling his innards, but Mark wasn't so easy to fool, especially when it came to Seán being unhappy with something. The Irishman swore his lover had some kind of mind-reading ability sometimes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Seán…?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Damnit.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the sound of the king's concerned tone, the Irish knight exhaled roughly, ducking his head in shame as he toyed anxiously with the blankets with one hand. He heard Mark approaching him, and as his lover sat down beside him, he finally turned to look at him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I-I'm frightened, Mark." He admitted quietly, letting the raven haired man hold his free hand as a comforting look swept over his features. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of what, my clover?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seán bit his lower lip, but finally choked out, "Her, Mark. I'm frightened of her."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a long moment, the king went silent, blinking dumbly at the brunet, but then he smiled, and began to laugh. The Irish knight's cheeks heated to a boiling temperature.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mark, what're ye laughin' at? I'm serious!" He insisted, scowling frustratedly at the king, whose chuckling finally subsided as he squeezed Seán's hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Seán, darling, there is nothing to fear about my mother. She is a woman of many talents and most importantly, she has a kind heart." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunet was only mildly soothed by that explanation, and huffed quietly, glancing down at his lap. "I dunno, Mark," he fretted softly. "What if she doesn't like me? I've never even met her yet, and I almost didn't make a good first impression on ye when we fell in love."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt the king's gentle fingers rest against the bottom of his jaw, and allowed the raven haired man to tilt his head up to meet his eyes again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, stop that. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>like you, I promise." Mark insisted, rubbing his thumb along Seán's cheek as the Irishman tilted his head to rest it against the palm of his hand. "You're so wonderful, kind, strong and brave. And for the record, you made an incredible first impression on me by kissing me first." He added, with an amused gleam in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunet blushed, but couldn't help but smile with him. "Thank ye, Mark."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The king hummed quietly, leaning closer to press his forehead against Seán's own as the other man gladly reciprocated the gesture. "Anytime, my clover."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the two men tenderly kissed one another as they sat there on the bed, the brunet felt his worries and fears regarding Lady Sunok's arrival begin to diminish.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alas, she was to arrive the very next morning, and once word of her imminent entrance had spread around the palace via messenger falcon, every knight and maiden in the castle hurriedly began to prepare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seán was just taking the last few bites from his morning toast when his plate was very nearly sent flying by the tablecloth being yanked out from under it. Fumbling to keep a grip on his breakfast, he whipped around in his seat to scowl at Sir Tyler, who tossed the used tablecloth to Jeremiah while he gave the other knight a brief, sorry look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My sincere apologies," The taller knight explained, carefully draping a newer, much whiter tablecloth over the smooth oak surface. "But it appears Lady Sunok will be arriving earlier than anticipated." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Irishman's stomach flipped over. Lady Sunok was coming </span>
  <em>
    <span>now?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>What'd happened to the two days of warning?! He wasn't even properly dressed yet!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With an understanding nod, he practically stuffed the rest of his toast into his mouth like a chipmunk preparing for winter, then got up and darted off towards his and Mark's quarters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he flung the doors open, he was only briefly soothed by the sight of the king turning around from where he stood in front of their mirror, wearing those new, fancy scarlet robes he'd gotten not too long ago, and holding his cape up rather dramatically in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"OAR 'OTHER IH 'OH'ING 'OW!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>The Irishman blurted out, not giving half a damn about the fact that he was spraying crumbs everywhere with each word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mark, however, did, and gave the brunet a very alarmed expression, holding a hand out to him as though trying to calm a savage animal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Seán, my love, chew and swallow and then talk. Lady Evelyn may know how to remove a blockage from the throat of a choking victim, but I highly doubt she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do it, especially to you, her good friend."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Begrudgingly, Seán did, and took a few deep breaths as Mark made his way over to him and then took both his shaking hands in his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are ye sure I can't just feign an illness? Just for today?" He practically whined out, much to the disapproval of his lover. Mark gave him a small shake of his head, tilting Seán's chin up with one hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Seán, my clover, we've discussed this. My mother has read a lot about you in the many letters I've written to her, and she's coming here, partially to meet you at last. She is not some terrifying, fire breathing dragon that you need fear." The king reasoned quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunet exhaled roughly, briefly shutting his eyes before reopening them to look at Mark again. Perhaps his lover was right. Maybe he was being rather silly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm just nervous." He admitted, softly. Mark gave him a kind smile, stroking his thumb over the soft fuzz of the Irishman's beard, and the brunet looked down at the carpet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's alright." He murmured. "At best, she'll take one look at you and give the all-clear. At worst, you'll trip over your own feet and look foolish in front of her."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seán cast his fiery scowl up at the king's grinning face, and reached up to swat lightly at his cheek, narrowly missing as Mark sprang away in a fit of giggles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Barely a half hour later, both men were fully dressed in their best attire, with Seán wearing his most regal set of robes (the fabric was shamrock-green, and the plated metallic armor that decorated his shoulders and appendages was a beautiful silver color) and once Mark had finished polishing his crown and donning it, they were off to the palace docks with their best knights flocking around them. Sir Tyler and Sir Ethan flanked the king and Seán, the two of them wearing fancy pale orange and royal blue robes, respectively, and behind them, Sir Bob and Sir Wade strode along, wearing purple and blood-red robes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seán risked a glance at his friends, then at Mark as they approached the tail-end of the docks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We look like a walkin' rainbow." He noted, getting an amused look from his lover. "All we need is the color yellow."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Blegh," Tyler piped up from the Irishman's right. "No thank you. I very much despise that hideous color." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Irish knight raised an eyebrow at him, but shrugged it off and kept walking with the others, until finally they met up with Sir Patrick and Sir Gar, who had been stationed there as soon as the last letter from Lady Sunok was flown in. As each knight spread out to their own spot on either side of the dock, Seán dared to look out at the shimmering blue waters ahead, and an anxious flutter tickled his innards as he caught sight of the distant shape of a ship approaching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beside him, Mark gave his trembling hand a squeeze, and as the brunet turned to look at him, the king smiled comfortingly at him, before they focused on the ship headed their way. They had to stand there for a few agonizingly long minutes, but Seán kept reminding his frazzled nerves that it would be alright, assuming that Mark was anything like Lady Sunok in terms of his personality and heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, the massive shadow cast by the vessel swamped him and everyone else standing there on the docks, and he had to brace himself as he caught a glimpse of ravenette hair vanishing behind the bow as the anchor was dropped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For several long moments, utter silence befell the group, and then the ramp was lowered, landing a few feet  in front of Seán and Mark with a dull clattering noise. The Irishman briefly dared to look at his lover, whose gaze was focused eagerly at the top of the ramp. As it lit up, and an excited, almost childlike smile spread across the king's face, Seán turned to look at the ship once more, just in time to see the lady herself finally making her way down the wooden boards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lady Sunok was, in every sense of the word, elegant. Though she didn't look as tall as the Irishman had imagined she'd be, she walked down that ramp with all the grace and dignity of a lioness, and she had that same confidence in her brown eyes as Mark had. Her pink silk dress, decorated with yellowish and white flowers, barely ruffled in the breeze, and her black hair flowed behind her, only settling down once she stepped down onto the dock itself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked to Mark first, the corner of her mouth briefly twitching upwards, and she looked then to Seán, and the Irishman immediately felt as though he'd been frozen solid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just barely remained on his feet as the regal woman turned on her heel, first sweeping her gaze up and down his whole form before she got even closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She inspected him very thoroughly for several lengthy heartbeats, as she walked around him once, circling him like a shark closing in on its prey, and the brunet had to bite his tongue to keep his composure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Stand straight. Eyes ahead. Just like in training. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she stepped in front of him again and Seân saw a warm smile spread across her face as she looked up at him briefly, then at Mark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He is very handsome." She said at last.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As a ripple of laughter arose and travelled around the other knights and the king, the brunet blushed pink and finally let himself breathe. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For those of y'all who don't know, Momiplier is actually extremely talented at drawing, and she has her own Instagram, Realmomiplier, where she posts her drawings daily. Occasionally, she also posts pictures of her many dogs, and Mark and Thomas when they were kids, which never fails to warm my heart. <br/>Stay indoors, stay safe, don't touch your face, and peace out!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>